


Settling In

by Koevch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koevch/pseuds/Koevch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night/early morning in the life. Porn with some semblance of plot. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

Their quarters share a bathroom, the doors to which they leave open to create a small hall between them.

“Not bad,” Sulu says, looking around. “I could get used to this.” He unfastens his belt and sets it on top of his dresser, then takes off his jacket and the sweater beneath it, leaving only his undershirt on. Pavel sits down on the edge of the freshly made bed and slides his feet out of his boots, sighing pleasantly.

“I am tired. I could sleep for all of ze mission.”

“Don't. As your commanding officer, Mr. Chekov, I would have to punish you,” Hikaru says with a grin, his eyes twinkling with good humor. Pavel waves his hand dismissively and rolls his eyes.

Sulu squats in front of his suitcase and begins moving his clothes to the dresser, pausing to change into his pajamas when he happens upon them. Chekov watches him finish undressing with a fond smile, admiring his toned, slender body with interest. He knows what every inch of it feels like against his skin, and nobody else will ever learn it, as if it's his secret to treasure.

Sulu turns around. “Aren't you going to unpack?” he asks, lifting a brow.

“I vill do zat tomorrow. Hurry up.” Chekov's already stripped down to his undershirt and briefs, but he's still perched on the edge of the bed.

“Alright, alright.” Sulu puts away the last of his undershirts, then puts on a pair of socks and walks around the edge of the bed to join him. Pavel climbs beneath the covers and sidles against him, firmly wrapping his arms around his chest, and Hikaru tilts his chin to nuzzle his bangs.

“ _Keptain_ Sulu.” He purrs and kisses the side of his neck. “How do you like your new command?”

He chuckles lowly. “I could get used to it. And you?”

“I em heppy to be on a ship again. And heppy zat ve are here togezer.”

“Mmm. We have a good crew.”

“Zey're so _young._ Zey make me feel like an old man.”

Sulu laughs. “Then what does that make me?”

Chekov gives him a shove. “You know vhat I mean.”

“Maybe,” Hikaru says, nuzzling his forehead. His breath is soft and warm on Pavel's skin. “I still find you incredibly handsome, you know.”

“I hope so,” he grumbles, smiling coyly, “it vould be a little too late now if you decided zat you did not. I vould leawe you to explore celibacy.”

Sulu laughs. “You can't go a week without sex. I know you.”

“Do not try me, Mr. Sulu!”

“You don't want to be tried.”

“Hmph. You do not know zat. I could do it.”

“ _Pashka._ ” Chekov lifts his head and holds Sulu's eye for a moment, attempting a look of determination, but they both unravel into peals of laughter within a few seconds.

“I am gled zat ve are both here,” he finally sighs. “Ve should probably sleep.”

“You may be right.” Sulu reaches over him and turns off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness. “Good night, Pashka.”

“Good night, Miliy.”

**

It's too early to _possibly_ be 0700, but he still hears the shrill buzz of the bedside alarm clock. Chekov stirs and moans beside him, untangling his arms to fumble for the off button as Sulu opens his eyes. Finally, _mercifully_ , the screeching ends, and Pavel rolls away from him to sit on the side of the bed. The portion of the mattress that he slept on is wonderfully warm, and Sulu rests on it for a moment before he groans and stretches, rubbing at his eyes as he gets up.

“Good morning, Dear.”

“Is not good morning," he grumbles. "Is too early.”

Hikaru chuckles and nudges him on the way to his dresser. “You're just used to the Academy.”

“I em not!” Pavel makes a face. “I em just _tired_.”

Sulu huffs as he slips off his pajama shirt, then his pants and boxers, and neatly folds his nightclothes on top of the dresser. He stands with his back to Chekov as if he's totally oblivious, tossing his socks and underwear into the hamper as Pavel helplessly stares at the firm lines of his back and shoulders and rear (still just as toned as they always were, he notes). He balls up his undershirt and tosses it at the back of Sulu's head, hitting right on target, and he turns around with a knowing grin.

“Do you need something, Commander?”

Chekov rolls his eyes and approaches, leaving his briefs on the floor at the edge of the bed, and presses his body against Sulu's with a mischievous smile. “I sink you know vhat I need.”

“A shower? Because—” Pavel pushes him against the dresser and Hikaru laughs.

“Remember vhat I hed said about celibacy! Is wery real possibility, you should know!”

“Empty threats, Pashka.” Sulu makes his way to the shared bathroom and he follows, trying not to seem _too_ eager (but he is, because they haven't had the chance to make love in three days because of everything involved with the new command). Hikaru closes the doors and turns on the water— _water!_ probably a captain's privilege—then steps into the warm rain and Chekov follows. He lathers soap onto his hands and begins to massage Pavel's neck and shoulders, gathering an appreciative sigh. As Sulu's hands find their way down to his belly and hips, they're both half-hard, and once Hikaru reaches down to stroke the inside of his thigh— _well_. Chekov whines.

“ _Patience_. You never did get any less excitable, did you?” The soapy hands finally wrap around his aching erection and begin to stroke from base to tip with the slightest pressure, and Pavel presses into his grasp with a groan. He can't find the words to retaliate, so he just leans into Sulu's chest, savoring the scent of his skin before the hot water can wash it away.

“It's not in my best interest to have you distracted on duty, is it?” Another squeeze. Pleasure rushes through his groin.

“No. No, no, is not—” Chekov swears he can feel the friction of the individual ridges in Sulu's fingerprints. He inhales sharply, listening to the splattering of hot water on the floor of the shower as his partner rubs the sensitive head of his cock with the pad of his thumb. His heart pounds so loudly that he wonders if Hikaru can hear it, but the thought is cut off when their lips meet and Sulu's other hand cradles the back of his head as the water rushes down their faces.

 _I love you_ , he says, without ever making sound, _You're wonderful and I love you,_ and Pavel returns it, touching his chest, his shoulders, his back.

He doesn't last much longer, arching against Hikaru's firm body as the pleasure peaks, sending a short spasm through all of his muscles at once and pulling a little cry from his lungs. The water washes them both clean as his orgasm ebbs, and he's breathless for a few moments, slumped against the Captain's chest as he regains his composure. Without looking he knows that Sulu is smiling in that way that implies that he finds this all quite amusing.

If Sulu wasn't hard before, he certainly is now— _God,_ is he long. Chekov lowers himself to his knees in the warm puddle of water that hasn't had the chance to go down the drain yet and gently laps at the head of his engorged cock for a few moments before taking it in his mouth, holding back his gag reflex before it has a chance to be triggered. He's had enough practice, by now. Chekov suckles gently, slowly, running his tongue along the sensitive ridge at the underside of his penis, repeating the subtle motions that he knows Hikaru likes. It certainly gets a response—Sulu's thighs tense under the gentle touch of his hands and he sighs and moans, occasionally using Pavel's name and the various diminutives of that only he is allowed.

He knows that Sulu is close by the way that his breaths and sounds quicken, and a few minutes later, he climaxes, tightening his grip in Pavel's wet hair. Chekov swallows and gets to his feet after a few seconds pass, then leans against the wall of the shower and grins at him.

“Ve should maybe clean ourselves, you know.”  


End file.
